


Forget Me Not - Extended

by LogicDive



Series: Forget Me Not [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, making fun of a romance novel, nyxnoct, snuggles, two drunk dorks, while getting hot and bothered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:19:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/pseuds/LogicDive
Summary: A collection of one-shots and prompts that revolve around the Forget Me Not World and connect to the Forget Me Not story.





	1. You make me feel...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts), [CkyKing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His lover laid on his back, naked before him on the bed. The black silk sheets made him look paler than he was as his body stretched across them like a cat, taking up way more room than should be humanly possible.

@jasperraven here is your fluffier twist of nyxnoct goodness! This is set in the Forget Me Not world, while they are dating before the accident. I hope you enjoy it~!

This is written in reference to a prompt that can be found here: [‘you make me feel and I don’t like it. I want it to stop. now.’](https://amid-a-lightless-place.tumblr.com/post/161378840096/nyxnoct-with-a-fluffier-twist-you-make-me-feel)

{•°:○:¤:○:°•}

His lover laid on his back, naked before him on the bed. The black silk sheets made him look paler than he was as his body stretched across them like a cat, taking up way more room than should be humanly possible. He watched as his dark hair fell back from his face, long lashes brushing against flushed cheeks that matched the rosy lips that moved as he spoke. It was an awe-inspiring sight, watching him remain flustered from their recent activities as the love bites and marks became darker and apparent upon his skin. Maybe it was the wine they had been drinking throughout the day? Or the prince’s semi-hard length brushing against his stomach, begged for the glaive to take him again, but Noctis was the most exquisite creature he’d ever seen.

He was beautiful and wild, a heathen and a saint. He was everything he’d ever dreamed that he would have in his life, and all the things he feared losing all in one breathtakingly alluring package. Now, if he’d shut that pretty mouth, Nyx could find himself content with the vision that was his lover.

Yet the prince stayed where he was, a dark green leather bound book in his hand. The words within spoken as if he were performing for a crowd reenacting one of the worst plays ever written. “You make me feel and I don’t like it.” Noctis’ voice was deep and breathy, his anguish reflected in the words as he spoke. Eyes like the ocean depths glanced up, meeting the canopy above him for a moment. He then rolled to his stomach, looking over at the glaive sitting in a chair a short distance away. “I want it to stop. Now.”

“You gotta be fucking kidding me.” Grabbing his glass, Nyx finished off the wine and stood, making his way over to his lover. “Where did you get this shit from?”

Noctis closed the book, a finger holding his place as he looked at the cover. “Gladio gave it to Ignis, and I stole it off his desk. I knew he liked romance novels, but it is a little bit over the top.” 

“A little?” Grabbing the glass off the bedside table, Nyx knelt down onto the bed and handed it to Noctis as he traded the book for the wine. “I love you, but it’s crap. I’m never going to be able to look at Gladio and take him seriously again.”

“He told Ignis it was very good, recommended it.” Noctis finished off his glass as the glaive glanced over the pages, wrinkling his nose in disgust. “We don’t have to read it anymore.” Crawling across the bed, the Prince set the cup back down. He then pressed his chest against Nyx’s back as his hands slid to his chest, embracing him. “We could always go back to our previous activities.” His voice was low, whispering the words into his ear breathlessly, biting down his neck.

Nyx winced, his breath hitching as he tossed the book aside, turning to pin the smaller male to the bed. “Little prince,” He loved the way that Noctis responded to his voice, the little moans and sighs of pleasure as he held him down. “Now that was sexy. Maybe if you said that last line in that voice it would make the book better?” Nyx doubted anything could make the book better, but he was drunk and didn’t care. He wanted to hear that voice again.

Blushing deeper, he could feel his lover’s length rubbing against his own as the pleasure rushed through his body. Looking up into those pale blue eyes, Noctis bit his lip and nodded. “You make me feel and I don’t like it. I want it to stop. Now.”

Growling, Nyx grabbed his hips, pulling the Prince into his lap and leaned over his smaller frame. “Nope, still shit.” Noctis blinked, laughing as the words sunk in. Silenced as Nyx kissed him passionately, he wrapped his legs about the glaive’s waist. Who needed stories of romance and love anyway? What they had was better than anything anyone could have written, it was real and tangible. It was everything Noctis needs and far more than he deserved. “So,” the words breathed against his lips pulled him from this thoughts. “we are going to fuck again, right?”

Maybe he could use a bit of tact, but Noctis could live with that much. “Anything you want, Hero.”

“Then just do one favor for me?” The Prince whimpered in ascension as Nyx started rocking against him, hearing him whisper _’anything’_ once again against his lips. “Don’t borrow any more of Gladio’s books.” 

"Deal, my love."

{•°:○:¤:○:°•}


	2. That sounds like a bad idea...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been the day after Noctis’ 19th birthday and everything he’d planned for his boyfriend had been tossed the window. A weekend alone turned into rushed kisses and whispered apologies as he changed into his uniform and packed the few things he’d need.

@ckyking Ok, I set this in the Forget Me Not - Extended world. So this is before the accident and memory loss. These two, I swear asdfghjkl… XD

This was done for a prompt that you can find

[here](https://amid-a-lightless-place.tumblr.com/post/161566854766/that-sounds-like-a-bad-idea-im-in-nyxnoct-d)

{•°:○:¤:○:°•}

When Nyx opened his eyes the apartment was darker than he’d thought it would be. The small window above him allowed the little of bit blue-grey light in, blinking a few times as he glanced at the clock on the table. Seeing it was close to nine in the morning and he was still bone-tired, he closed his eyes again. He could hear the rain outside, which explained the lack of light, as thunder echoed in the distance every few minutes. The room was cold and could feel the fall chill seeping through the thin walls. It had been raining for the last week, and from what Crowe had said, it didn’t look like it would end anytime soon.

He, Libertus and Crowe had returned from a two-week stint outside the wall that night. Called in without much notice, it turned into a long, wet, muddy, miserable experience for all involved. Honestly, he’d been fucking pissed and had considered using the captain’s head for target practice quite a few times due to the circumstances. 

It had been the day after Noctis’ 19th birthday and everything he’d planned for his boyfriend had been tossed out the window. A weekend alone turned into rushed kisses and whispered apologies as he changed into his uniform and packed the few things he’d need. Thankfully, if anyone understood duty, it was Noct. While agitated, he’d simply accepted it and asked Nyx to be careful and come home to him. 

That was why he was content to stay where he was. He’d messaged his boyfriend the moment they were back inside the walls of Insomnia. Unloaded and debriefed, Nyx had rushed home and found Noctis there waiting for him with his favorite take-out from a little Galahdian place they frequented. Nyx decided at that moment, as he kissed his boyfriend hello, he was the luckiest man alive. They had eaten, and admittedly tired, he couldn’t pass up showing Noct how grateful he was until they both passed out.

Opening his eyes to the pale light again, icy blue orbs glanced over at the man wrapped in his arms. Noctis was still deeply asleep, his head resting on Nyx chest as he held him close. Smiling, the glaive started to stroke his hair gently to see if he could rouse him. “Baby, it’s morning. Want some coffee?” A light groan was his response as he grabbed the blankets and pulled them over his head. “Come on little prince, it’s almost nine. Let’s eat and we can get back to bed, ok?”

He felt the prince, reluctantly, let him go as he curled deeper into the blankets. “Ny-x, ’s cooold.” The words were a muttered slur, as tanned fingers played with the silky black hair sticking up in all directions before climbing out of bed. 

“I got ya baby, heats on now.” At times Nyx wished they were at Noct’s place instead of his, especially with all the issues the old building had. Despite that, he knew that the prince looked at this place as a little sanctuary. A place he could go and just be himself, a place no one would find him. That alone was worth all the little problems they dealt with. While he made the coffee, Nyx couldn’t help the amusement on his face as he watched his lover wake. 

As the apartment got warmer the prince started to unwind himself from the blankets, rolling to the edge of the bed once he freed himself. He then, blindly, searched the ground looking for the damn sweater he’d stolen from Nyx. Or as Noct called it, commandeered. Once he found it and pulled it on, only then did he get up and make his way over to the glaive. 

Nyx found this strangely adorable, and suddenly realized he wanted to see this every day for the rest of his life. 

Sighing, Noctis wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and nuzzled his face into his chest. “Coffee.” 

“It’s almost ready baby.” Stroking the dark locks, he placed a kiss on his head. “You know I had a thought. We should tell your father.” 

Midnight hues were looking up at him instantly, widened with confusion. “Tell him what?” 

“About us. That we have been dating?” The myriad of looks that crossed his face amused Nyx to no end. “Come on baby, it wouldn’t be that bad.” 

Snorting, the smaller man pushed away and leaned against the counter. “No, of course not. He’d only try to kill you, or banishment, that could work too.” Noctis looked back up at his boyfriend. “You do realize that fucking the heir to Lucis is not one of the things you signed off on when you became a glaive, right?” 

“Say that like it’s a bad thing,” The prince sighed as Nyx pulled him close once again. “I quite enjoy having the heir to myself.” 

“Nyx, I’m serious.” He looked up, grabbing the glaives chin so he would meet his eyes. “I don’t want to lose you, I love you too much. Telling my father is like having a damn death wish. It a bad idea. He could relieve you from being a glaive. He could keep us away from one another… he could have you killed for corrupting his only son and heir! Do you understand what I am saying?” 

“Yes, beautiful.” 

Noctis sighed, leaning his forehead against his chest. “Thank the Six.” 

“I still want to tell him.” 

“Ugh, I fucking hate you! Why is it important he know, isn’t this good enough? Aren’t _we_ good enough?” 

He reached down, kissing Noctis deeply until they had to break apart to breathe. “We are perfect baby… but I love you. I don’t want to sneak around and hide everything we do, not with your friends and your family. I. Love. You. Not the prince, not the title. You.” Noct whimpered, cuddling against the glaive. “You’re worth every risk, even facing your father.” 

“You are a stupid and suicidal man, and I swear I’m not going to cry over you when my father decides to kill you. You’re going to end up in jail, kicked out of Insomnia for defiling the prince. Fucking stupid idiot…I’ll go with you. Maybe I’ll plead for your life, but mostly I’m going to laugh at you while my father decides if you deserve a slow and painful death or a quick one.” 

“You’re right. That sounds like a bad idea.” He saw a glimmer of hope in those eyes he adored. “I’m in.” Then winced as the prince punched him in the arm, laughing at his lover’s pout. “Come on baby, coffees ready and we can talk about it more.” 

Honestly, he loved this man far more than he could admit, and Noctis was worth the risk.

{•°:○:¤:○:°•}

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are always appreciated, and comments are as well! I hope you enjoyed the story~


End file.
